


Overthink

by setosdarkness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto kisses Akaashi.  Akaashi’s mind goes like this:</p>
<p><b>Option A</b>. Bokuto-san has been dared to do this. I should quietly endure or else he’ll lose face and he’ll be depressed for a while.</p>
<p><b>Option B</b>. Bokuto-san has learned of my crush on him (probably no thanks, pain-in-the ass Kuroo-san) and is trying to get me to confess so he can reject me.</p>
<p><b>Option C</b>. Bokuto-san misjudged the distance and is his usual clumsy self after studying for 2 straight hours. If I shove him away, he might lose balance and hit his head and good god he cannot lose the few brain cells he has.</p>
<p><b>Option D</b>. Bokuto-san might actually like m—nah. That can't be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overthink

***

A few days before the joint training camp, right after the wise members of the Fukurodani Gakuen Volleyball Club have scrambled away from the gym and more importantly, Bokuto’s endless spike practice, just a few seconds after Akaashi attempts something a bit different than his usual toss in order to easily enable Bokuto hit that insane inner spike that he’s all giddy about: Bokuto kisses Akaashi. 

Akaashi’s mind goes like this:

> **Option A**. Bokuto-san has been dared to do this. I should quietly endure or else he’ll lose face and he’ll be depressed for a while.
> 
> **Option B**. Bokuto-san has learned of my crush on him (probably no thanks, pain-in-the ass Kuroo-san) and is trying to get me to confess so he can reject me.
> 
> **Option C**. Bokuto-san misjudged the distance and is his usual clumsy self after studying for 2 straight hours. If I shove him away, he might lose balance and hit his head and good god he cannot lose the few brain cells he has.
> 
> **Option D**. Bokuto-san might actually like m—nah.
> 
> **Option B** is unlikely, because Bokuto-san has the subtlety of the most unsubtle thing; **Option D** is downright _impossible_.
> 
> Clearly, the only good options are **A** and **C**.
> 
> Both means that he should remain stock-still, not reacting unless otherwise prompted.

Time elapsed: 0.5 seconds, give or take, because Bokuto-san’s _kissing him_ how can he pay such precise attention.

Just as quickly and nonchalantly, Bokuto-san steps away and asks for another one of that experimental toss, bouncing up and down in delight.

Clearly, Bokuto-san is excited because of that successful inner spike.

*

The evening before the training camp and there’s that demonstration of wisdom by most members of their volleyball club. Their coach and managers know enough to leave their section of the gym open; even the school security know of this endless practice that spills into midnight a lot of times.

Akaashi supposes that it’s one of the reasons why he’s the one with Bokuto-san every single time. While Bokuto-san is probably talented enough to still have meaningful practice even while alone, nobody dares to take that risk of leaving him behind alone and _unsupervised_. 

One of the ‘seven mysteries’ of this school is apparently one ghost who had haunted the gymnasium two years ago, nearly burning it down as vengeance or whatever it is that spirits like to do. Akaashi nearly believes it completely, despite his policy of only considering cold, hard facts. After all, it’s either he believes that or be frightened of how effective the school-wide hypnosis, given that _everyone_ , even teachers, believe that story.

It’s only until he actually joins the volleyball club that he’s been privy to the actual story behind that mystery: freshman-year Bokuto-san had apparently been mismatched with all of the club’s setters and has settled for private practice _alone_ and had subsequently nearly burned down the gymnasium. 

How that happened despite the lack of any source of fire escapes everyone, even the ones who had gone through the trouble of setting up a lie so big and influential that the entire school believes it.

He supposes that Konoha-san being so average possess the skill to be so attuned to a majority of the population, appealing to the crowd’s average as well.

In any case, today is another one of the extremely lengthy spiking practice, with Akaashi indulging their ace, as always.

(Little does Akaashi know but he’s been added to the school’s mysteries as well, spoken of in hushed whispers. His survival against this everyday assault against his patience (he’s never made his reactions to Bokuto-san’s antics secret) and time (Bokuto-san’s never made the fact that he attaches himself like a leech to Akaashi a secret) is apparently a stuff of legends.)

...In any case, today sees Bokuto-san a tad more enthusiastic, power channeling from his excitement at seeing his favorite opponents as well as Karasuno and their god-speed quick. 

“Great work, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi breathes out as one particularly solid spike cuts through.

Instead of his usual exclamations about his own awesomeness, Bokuto-san lands neatly beside him, crowding into his space and giving a quick kiss on the lips.

Akaashi’s mind runs like this:

> Options **A** through **D** remain unchanged from before.
> 
> Options **A** and **C** remain the most plausible explanations.
> 
> So he should remain stock-still again and wait for this to pass. 
> 
> It’s a bit annoying to simply wait for Bokuto-san’s next cue for his reaction.
> 
> Time elapsed: 0.25 seconds.

Bokuto-san takes a step away from him, taking Akaashi’s breath with him.

“One more time, Akaashi!”

Akaashi thinks it’s ridiculous how excited Bokuto-san is for tomorrow’s camp - it’s not like he didn’t just play volleyball against Kuroo-san last week, after all.


End file.
